Prioridades
by kenmaken
Summary: RockSmash —Cuando volvía a casa bastante tarde después de corregir los exámenes de sus estudiantes, era gratificante encontrar al chico durmiendo en su sofá o cocinando algo para cenar.


_Me leí un aproximado de 1000 páginas de No.6 en dos días._

_I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, OK? _

_ESTOY TAN JODIDAMENTE ENOJADA._

_I HATE EVERYTHING._

_I MEAN._

_ES TAN HORRIBLE._

_LLORÉ._

_LLORÉ COMO NUNCA ANTES. _

_WHY, NEZUMI, WHY. _

_…_

_Creo que hoy es día de Black Butler, chavos. _

_Yey. _

_Tengo que saber qué pasa con la jodida Bruja Verde._

_Pero para que vean que no soy una caca _—_muy grande_— _les traigo un RockSmash, porque yes, amo este shipping. Es hermoso. _

_…__  
1678 palabras, chavos._

_Omg._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_SI POKÉMON FUERA MÍO TENDRÍA DINERO Y PODRÍA COMPRAR NO.6 Y HACER UNA MALDITA CONTINUACIÓN._

**_Advertencias: _**_RockSmash. Hurt/Comfort. Cosas geys. Manga!verse. situado kinda después de Rubí/Zafiro y durante Esmeralda. Ooc. _

**_Nota adicional: _**_ME QUEMÉ LOS OJOS DURANTE DOS DÍAS PARA ESO. PARA ESO. I MEAN, EL BESO APASIONADO LO VALIÓ, PERO NEZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMI, WHY._

* * *

—Realmente odio estas cosas… —masculló Brawly con enojo, logrando darle al botón correcto de videomisor para contestar la llamada.

Winona, luego de —por fin— arreglar sus problemas con Wallace y admitir que le gustaba, aunque _sólo un poco_, decidió usar sus contactos y darles un regalo a sus queridos compañeros: ese nuevo aparato que había salido en Unova y tan funcional lucía.  
¡Era bastante genial… una vez que aprendías a usarlo!  
Lastimosamente, él todavía no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

Todo el contrario de Roxanne, por supuesto.

_… __Hablando de ella…_

— ¿Irás a la reunión entonces, Brawly? —preguntó la chica, casi con aburrimiento. Sus ojos lucían ojerosos y su piel un poco más pálida de lo normal, pero el de Azuliza sabía que, si decía algo al respecto, lo negaría inmediatamente.

—No, Roxanne, lo siento —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa—, tengo que ir con mi maestra, Greta. Todavía tengo la lesión en el brazo, ¿acaso no te recuerdas?

Roxanne frunció el ceño y la boca, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se molestaba.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo —fue lo que dijo casi en un gruñido.

— ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí…?

Pero ella ya había colgado la videollamada, demasiado furiosa como para seguir.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a insinuar que había olvidado esa herida? ¡Ella, quien lo cuidó día y noche!

Mientras que los demás líderes paulatinamente se marchaban a sus gimnasios, fue Roxanne la que lo atendió, cambiándole los vendajes y ayudándolo a cocinar.

Se dejó caer en una silla, con las piernas temblando por la rabia.

Cuando Brawly fue dado de alta por el doctor unos meses atrás, se sintió… decepcionada.

En esos días notó un lado del líder que jamás había visto antes; un Brawly gracioso pero no mordaz, amable mas no bondadoso y bastante trabajador, dependiendo de lo que se necesitara.

Su corazón aceleró los latidos rápidamente, como siempre que pensaba en él.

Claro, ella no estaba celosa.

_No tenía tiempo para estar celosa._

Más que todo, _una líder no debería estarse distrayendo con cosas tan triviales como el amor._

Abrió su libro nuevamente, justo en la página donde se había quedado unas horas atrás.

Sólo quería que Brawly viera su nuevo vestido y, sin querer, un resoplido salió de sus labios ante ese pensamiento.

Sabía que, aunque los demás líderes no notasen el cambio, el joven surfista —el cual se suponía _el más distraído_— se daría cuenta inmediatamente.

Porque así era.

—Qué estúpido —masculló, incorporándose y saliendo de su gimnasio. Estaba agotada por todos los problemas. Todavía, luego de meses después del suceso de Kyorge y Groudon, existían problemas y cosas pendientes, como la reconstrucción de los edificios.

Ciudad Férrica, a pesar de no haber sido muy dañada, seguía con su efecto, ralentizado y aburrido. Sin el Señor Stone por allí saludando a las personas todo se volvió tedioso.

Le sonrió amablemente a uno de los niños que pasaban por la ruta.

Entonces su mente, como cada vez que se distraía o no tenía nada que hacer, se enfocó en Brawly.

¿Acaso le gustaría también? Es decir, durante bastante tiempo se imaginó que querría una novia que le siguiera el paso y actuara sin pensar. Roxanne pocas veces dejaba de seguir sus reglas; las consideraba una parte importante de la sociedad en la que se acostumbró a vivir.

Quizás por eso Brawly no había intentado tener algo con ella.

_Porque no se atrevía a hacer cosas nuevas._

Suspiró, deseando en realidad no meditar sobre eso. Era inevitable.

En las últimas semanas no había podido dormir. Absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera cinco minutos.

El trabajo en la escuela la estaba consumiendo, junto a los retadores que venían a buscar una batalla.

Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, las imágenes de sus pokémon en el suelo debilitados, Brawly lastimándose, Wattson cayendo al agua y millones de cosas más sin importancia, la atosigaban, apareciendo de la nada e impidiendo su descanso —principalmente el especialista en tipo lucha, gritando de dolor.

Winona le dijo que dejara de portarse como si pudiera controlar la situación pero… ¿de qué manera se comportaría, entonces? No tenía con quien compartir la carga, alguien a quien saludar al volver a casa; estaba sola.

Sus nudillos frotaron los párpados suavemente, en un intento por despejar un poco su mente. El mundo era pesado e inconstante.

Era como si no perteneciera.

O no lo viera todo en realidad.

—Oye, justo iba a buscarte —una voz familiar sonó un poco más adelante. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Todo se volvió borroso—, mi maestra dijo que quería conocerte… ¿Roxanne? ¡Roxanne!

Ella ya estaba cayendo a la oscuridad.

Entregándose sin remedio.

Porque hasta ella sabía que una vez entrada en la oscuridad, sólo la luz podía rescatarte.

_Y la joven no sabía si tenía una luz._

* * *

—Deberías dejarla descansar, parece que ha estado muy agitada —musitó Greta, todavía mirando a la joven líder durmiendo en uno de los tatamis de Dojo de Batalla. Brawly asintió, con la cabeza de Roxanne recostada en su regazo.

—Te juro que es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que me preocupo tanto —dijo él por su parte, apartándose el cabello del rostro con la mano.

— ¿Ah sí? —Sonrió la mayor, esbozando una sonrisa.

—La primera, fue cuando me caí para que ella no se lastimara —Suspiró, recordando con un escalofrío el sonido de sus huesos al romperse— y ahora esto. Definitivamente, Roxanne me tiene _al maldito límite_, desde que la conozco_._

—Es posible que, por eso que mencionaste, ella no pueda estar en paz.

—Maestra, ¿insinúa algo?

—Se enojó cuando dijiste que vendrías a hacer terapia —explicó Greta, tratando de calmarse. ¡Ella era miembro del Frente Batalla, por amor a Arceus! Peor que explicarle algo a Noland, en definitiva—. Eso se llama… —hizo un ademán en su dirección.

—… ¿Celos?

—Exacto, y para estar celosa una chica debe estar… —Lo alentó a contestar.

—… Enamorada.

—Perfecto. Estoy mejorando bastante en esto, estoy orgullosa de mí misma —se halagó, soltando una risa poco después.

Brawly tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía asimilando el hecho.

* * *

_—__Eres un idiota —había dicho la niña a modo de reprimenda—, no tienes que correr en la playa. Te tropezarías._

_—__Aburrida —masculló un chico de su edad con gesto cansado—, sólo quería ir a surfear con Makuhita. Deberías intentarlo, así se te quita un poco de amargura._

_Se conocían desde los cinco años. Cada aspecto de sus vidas era conocido por el otro._

_Ahora tenían diez y pronto empezarían sus viajes por el hermoso archipiélago que era Hoenn._

_Las mejillas de Roxanne se sonrojaron._

_— __¡Nunca! —Gritó, frunciendo el ceño—, podría lastimarme y… también a Nosepass. _

_Brawly se levantó del suelo y la abrazó, comprendiéndola._

_—__Perdón, lo dije sin pensar. _

_— __¡No me abraces!_

* * *

—Está despertando —informó Greta, levantándose del suelo y estirándose—, bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer una… cosas.

—Si vas a hablar con Noland, no tienes que ocultarlo —se burló Brawly, una sonrisa sardónica. Roxanne, por su parte, estaba recobrando lentamente la consciencia, al tiempo que Greta escapaba de la situación.

— ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Brawly…? ¡Ah! —Exclamó una vez que se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba su cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojándose ante la vergüenza— ¿Q-qué demonios pasó?

—Te desmayaste.

—Oh.

—Eres una genio —dijo él por lo bajo, casi como un regaño—, fíjate que no dormir por estar preocupada, ¡y dices que yo soy el idiota!  
—…Braw-…

—No, no trates de excusarte —la silenció poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndola simplemente ruborizar todavía más—, y perdón por traerte, es que sino mi maestra se enojaría bastante… pero volviendo al tema, Roxanne, no tienes que ponerte celosa.

—Eh, ¿celosa? ¿Acaso crees que estoy celosa? —Ella soltó una risa forzada.

_Sí, estoy celosa._

_Mucho._

_Bastardo._

—Bueno…

— ¡Claro que me siento celosa, maldito imbécil! —Explotó la de Férrica, encolerizada y asustando a Brawly con su tono de voz y la mirada que le dirigía— ¡Siempre estoy preocupada por ti! ¡No puedo dormir por tu culpa…! ¡Yo… yo… estoy harta de nunca estar entre tus prioridades ni te des cuenta de…!

Algunos discípulos de Greta habían corrido atemorizados. Mientras, el de cabello azul seguía allí, escuchando cada palabra, hasta que decidió que era suficiente.

—El vestido es muy bonito, ¿lo compraste para mí?

—Claro que no —Ella se cruzó de brazos y sus gestos se suavizaron; una persona por completo diferente a la que estalló minutos atrás.

—Hm… ¿Sabes Roxanne? Dices que nunca estás entre mis prioridades y eso es una mentira muy fea —opinó Brawly, apoyando el codo en su rodilla con fastidio—. Cuando vas a lastimarte, trato de llegar antes de que sea así. Si estás preocupada, trato de ir a tu cuidad… incluso vine a hacer la terapia porque quería enseñarte a surfear. Hace meses que no lo hago.

La adolescente enmudeció, sus orejas enrojeciendo con rapidez.

—Perdón.

—No importa —le quitó importancia—, ahora duérmete. Cuando despiertes y mi brazo esté mejor, iremos a surfear.

Por un momento pensó en darle un beso, pero en realidad no sabía la reacción que tendría la chica.

Lo que no se esperó, fue que ella lo besara antes de volverse a dormir en el tatami con la chaqueta de Brawly como almohada.

* * *

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Roxanne, tentativamente sobre la tabla, siendo observada por Brawly unos metros más allá.

— ¡Perfecto, Roxy!

Una ola baja pasó y la chica logró montarla, exhibiendo una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad pura; algo que hacía bastante que Brawly no veía. Su piel había recobrado su color original y las ojeras desaparecieron con los días.

— ¡Esto es divertido! —exclamaba ella, cayendo al agua por décima vez en el día, saliendo asistida por el joven de Azuliza.

—Te lo dije, pero no me creías.

Se sentía… completa.

Cuando volvía a casa bastante tarde después de corregir los exámenes de sus estudiantes, era gratificante encontrar al chico durmiendo en su sofá o cocinando algo para cenar.

Sí, en definitiva.

_Había encontrado su luz._

* * *

_[How to write like Ravie]_

Paso 1: Ten una idea genial.

_Paso 2: Hazla caca._

_Paso 3: Pon un final marica._

_Paso 4: Felicidades, ya escribes como Ravie._

**_~Rabi la caguai desu._**


End file.
